Nothing ever changes
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Dark Link and Link run around Hyrule in a series of mass chaos doing things that are to stupid to be real. Might be yaoi if you my loyal readers ask me to make it such.
1. What the hell is a snake doing here!

DARK LINK :What the hell is with this story?

SARAH : Well I wanted to put my two favorite szzelda characters in a story together, is that so wrong?

LINK :I don't believe so, Dark and i do not get to spend as much time together as we should.

DARK LINK : Yeah and when we do i'm usually being forced to kill him by some psyhco.

SARAH : See its a good idea, and its not NEARLY as stupid as some of the Yugioh stories i've been writing.

DARK LINK : True dat.

LINK : Speaking of whos that strange girl standing in the corner drooling?

SARAH : Oh thats just Reneey, but don't worry, theres nothing wrong with her. She's just sleeping with her eyes open, Lyn Malik taught her how.

LINK : Does she always do that?

SARAH : Trust me if she did I wouldn't still be here.

START

It all started one warm spring day in Hyrule field, with Link, Dark, and a very confused snake. Even now neither Link nor the snake are quite sure how it happened, but somehow or another Dark managed to start a glareing contest with said snake. Now for any normal person this would most likely be called a stareing contest, but anyone who knew Dark as well as Link did would know that he simply doesn't stare. He would always say that stareing seemed far to juvenile for his own tastes, so he never stares at anything, he only glares. Link sighed heavily watching as his raven haired companion continued to glare at the poor innocent python, wondering if he would ever let the beast go on its merry way.

"Dark," Link said tonelessly, "What are you doing?"

All he got was a muttered reply of, "Stareing contest."

Link raise an eyebrow at him kneeling down next to him to look at the common green Hyrulian snake that Dark had so apptly focused all his attention on. "Why?"

Dark only shrugged, not breaking eye contact with the creature. "Dunno, he started it."

The blonde hero blinked in confusion, "How do you mean?" he asked. "Snakes can't start anything, they're snakes. It's impossible."

Dark snickered, "Link with all the things we've seen can you honestly say that anything is really impossible?"

Again Link blinked, turning over his darker halfs words in his mind. "Yes, when that impossible thing happens to be an angry evil little snake that seemingly slithers up out of nowhere to random strangers and defying all laws of nature challenges you to a stareing contest then i'd have to say that I do believe certain things just aren't possible."

For a moment Dark was silent, and the only sounds reaching the pairs ears were the gentle breeze rustleing through the trees and the snake hissing.

"Shut up." he mumbled mopily causing Link to chuckle.

"Well if you really want to continue stareing down the snake thats fine." grinned the hero cheerfully. "But as for me," he said standing up and brushing the dirt and dust off his tunic, "I'm going to castle town."

With that, Link walked away from the dark haired male and towards Epona, jumping easily and quickly onto her back. "I'll see you later Dark." he called as he rode away receiving no answer.

--

Not long after leaving Dark and the snake behind, Link reached the nearly impenitrable fortress of castle town. With its bustling marketplace, mostly cheerful citizens, and the great stone castle of Hyrule standing right in the middle. Link sighed, it was good to come back here every once in a while, he had been speniding a lot of time wandering around lately, just him, Dark Link, and their horses. They hadn't come to castle town for far to long. So rearing in Epona, he dimounted making sure to give her a fond pat on the head (to which she whinied appreciatively) before heading towards the entrace to the great town.

Almost immediately he was hit by familiar sounds of castle town. Not that he minded though, he liked castle town, it was, homey in a strange sort of way. He sighed, closing his eyes and taking it all in, he could hear children laughing as they ran down the streets. Woman gossiping aobut this or that, the grunt of a man as he hefted a heavy bag. The cheerful lighthearted tune's of the minstrals, it was all there, and it was all so close. For a moment he just stood there in the middle of the street, eyes closed, and of cousre recieving all sorts of strange looks.

He probably woudl have continued to do just that if it weren't for the voice that decided to call out to him."BROTHER LINK!!"

Link blinked (LOL link blink) searching around for the source of the voice his eyes finally landing on an open door near a rather cousy looking restraunt. Standing in the doorway waving to him, was none other then a Goran. Link smiled at him walking over to the giant brute and being quickly pulled into a backbreaking hug.

"It's good to see you to." Link laughed after the Goron had released him.

The goron gave a hearty chuckle patting him on the back. "Come inside brother, allow us to catch up."

Link smiled at the offer but shook his head. "Sorry I can't." he said. "I'm waiting for someone."

The goron nodded his large head approvingly, "Of course brother, I wouldn't want you to break a prior commitment!" he gave Link one last hug before rolling back inside.

Link stood there rubbing his soar arms, he loved the gorons and all, but he wished they wouldn't hug him so much. One more hug like that and his arm's would fall off. The hero shrugged it off going to find one of the less used streets of the overly busy town. Most of the roads were occupied by the hustleing bustleing townspeople, but there were a couple that weren't so often tread. And it was on one such street that he sat down on a strangely clean bench to wait for his dark haired companion.

SARAH : Okay i'm thinking of turning this into a shonen ai story, in other words Dark Link on Link boy love. I need some opinions on whether or not I should.

DARK LINK : I definitly think you should. leers at Link Not enough shonen ai stories with us are there Link?

LINK : N-no I suppose not.

SARAH : Oh get a room you two.

DARK LINK : Oh trust me,we will.

LINK : D-dark. blushes

DARK LINK : Yeess?

LINK : Wh-what are you d-doing?

DARK LINK : grins Why don't the two of us go back to your house Link?

SARAH : Oh for the love of-

LINK : Huh?

DARK LINK : rolls eyes Just follow me Link.

SARAH : horny bastards. Well anyway review and tell me what you think mkay?


	2. And you are?

SARAH : Okay readers, you're probably all excpecting for Link to be sitting in this dark street waiting for Dark Link right?

LINK : Wrong!

SARAH : Dark Link is still having a glaring contest with a snake.

LINK : But worry not, he'll show up again later.

SARAH : For now, you'll just all have to deal with Link meeting up with an old friend. You see, at the end of the last chapter, I made a slight error in my final sentence.

LINK : A slight error that can cause a huge misunderstanding.

SARAH : You se, Link won't be meeting with a raven haired person at all, the person hes meeting with has red hair...I think.

LINK : Well anyway, since she messed up in her pronunciation, she decided that she'll just let you try and guess who i'm meeting with...until that is she reveals who the...persn? Well I suppose we could call her a person, who the person is.

SARAH : So read and take a guess!!

--

CHAPTER TWO

Link groaned leaning his head back against the hard bench, not knowing or caring how late it was. He had been sitting there for hours waiting for his friend to show up, wating on a cold hard bench in a dark less then appealing alley. And yet she was nowhere to be seen. The hero was getting extremly impatient with the whole situation, and just about ready to forget his friend and go for a drink at Telma's bar, when suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him. Instantly, he sprang to his feet, pulling his shining blade out from behind his back, standing bold and ready to face any threat.

The new comer grinned at him impishly before her mouth split wide open and the alley was filled with ghostly ringing laughter. "Whats wrong puppy, did I frighten you?"

Link rolled his eyes at the other, resheathing his sword.

"Why do you insist on calling me that every time we meet?" he demanded taking a few steps towards her.

"Aww but puppy, " she said playfully, "Where would we be if I wasn't allowed to tease you?"

Link snorted at the response. "Well I don't know about you." he started. " But I would be much better off.

Again she giggled in her impish way, throwing her dark head back and laughing in a haunting echoing way. Link shivered at the sound but smiled, he really had missed her. He shook off the smile and those thoughts, he hadn't yet forgiven her for leaving him to sit in a dark alley on a rock hard bench for three hours.

"I've been waiting for you for hours." he muttered with a glare.

She smirked "Did you get lonly waiting for me pup?"

"No," he growled ,"But I had to leave my friend alone with a snake to come and wait for you."

The red haired girl frowned at him, tilting her head to the side in her confusion.

Link shook his head dismissivly. "Don't ask." he told her.

His eyes caught onto her appearance, she looked almost the same as she did when they last parted, not that that was a bad thing. In fact, it was pretty good. Her long red hair fell down her back framing her angled face, purple lips, and sharp red eyes. Her body was covered in smooth light blue skin and slightly glowing markings. Th only real difference was that she wasn't dressed in her normal intricate black headress, allowing her hair to flow free.

"On another note." he said walking up to the 'person' and looking her up and down. "You look good."

The girl cackled spinning around him and lightly punching him on the shoulder. "And you look like a mangy wolf!" she pointed out smugly. "But then again, I guess that just goes to show that some things never change."

Link frowned as she released her. "That was a long time ago."

The imp waggled a finger in his face giving him a pointy toothed grin. "Ah, but not so long ago that it can be forgotten."

The hero rolled his eyes at her attempting to swat the finger away. Key word there, attempting. As soon as his hand came wihtin an inch of her own she moved it immediatly to the side.

"Whats wrong puppy?" Is the great hero so out of practice, " she chided mockingly as Link mad another swipe at her hand, "that he can't even hit one little finger?"

Link growled dropping his hand to his side. "You were right Midna." he admitted grudginly, "Some things never change."

The alley was once more filled with laughter.

--

Sarah : mkay, there you go, chapter two.

Dark Link : Where the hell did I go?!

Sarah : calm down, you'll show up in the next chapter. Which mind you i have already begun to write.

Link : You were extremly lazy in this chapter, you didn't even bother to edit it.

Sarah :Well what can I say, I was to...no you were right I WAS lazy.

Dark Link : Now be good and review or I may just have to kill you.

Link : Also Sarah won't update unless you review.

Dark Link :Be grateful shes even bothering to right this story for you worthless fools.

Sarah : Somebody forgot to take their meds today.

Link : Hey have you EVEr tried forcing this guy to take his medication? Its a freaking nightmare!

Sarah : Whatever, review and i'll post up the nexzt chapter to this story, and I might even edit the next one. You know, make it NOT suck?

Dark Link : I'm bored with this whole situation, i'm gonna go play with Midna.

Link : Me to.

Sarah : Wait for me damnit! I LOVE Midna!!


	3. Meetings

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, first of all, gotta apologize to anyone who actually cared to read this back when I started writing it. Not that it was much to read, I was a horrid writer. XD My writing has gotten better since than, or at least I hope it has. This is going to be Dark/Link without a doubt, but don't expect anything to heavy from me.

I didn't really have a reason for not posting this sooner. I just didn't have the right inspiration I guess. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. However the idea for this fanfiction is all mine.

END NOTE

Nothing Ever Changes ch. 3

Bar Fight

Dark growled pushing his stallion to ride faster, the rain and the wind slapping against his skin angrily. It was dark it was raining, and Link had left him alone in these vast fields with the damn accursed snake. He wasn't a happy shadow. And what excuse did his lighter twin have for abandoning him anyway? All he had done was start a friendly staring contest with that damned snake!

He couldn't have been at it for more than an hour or two. He hissed as Thorin's hooves splashed through a puddle, sending mud spraying against his already soaked body. As soon as he reached Castle Town, his brother was a dead man.

Link pounded his head against the table with the vague hope that it would help get rid of his throbbing headache. He was sitting at a table in the back of Telma's bar, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Come on mutt, get up and live a little!"

he peered up through his bangs at Midna who was standing over his table with a large grin, Grimacing, he turned away from the grinning Nymph to focus on something more important, his beer. "I hate crowds." He growled, relishing in the bold burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat.

With a haunting bell like giggle Midna tossed her arm over his shoulder in a companionable fashion. "Oh come on pup, it's a party, have some fun!"

Link glared at her, only to earn another giggle in return, "We are very much late for our audience with her highness." He said cooly garnering a raised eyebrow from the Twili.

"You know hero," the imp drawled, flipping her long red locks over her shoulder, "you saved all of Hyrule and her whiny little butt; I don't think she'll mind waiting a few hours for you to become properly plastered. Besides," she held up her hand to forestall his protests, "we still need to wait for that dear twin of yours."

Link's mouth opened and then slowly slid closed. Midna was right after all; the entire point of this meeting other than to form a peace treaty between the Hylians and the Twili was to introduce Zelda to his darker half. There wouldn't be much point in going to meet her without Dark. Besides, Dark didn't have any way to get into the castle without him, which would undoubtedly piss him off. Link really didn't want to have t deal with a pissed of Dark. With a sigh, Link took another long swig of his drink, nothing to strong but just hard enough to make this day a little more bearable.

Midna giggled again, ghosting across the floor to her crowd of admiring fans, coaxing a boy a little younger than Link into starting a lighthearted tune on his mandolin. Link watched her and sighed at the ease in which she became a part of the crowd. She was at home in the spotlight and that was something Link truly envied about her.

The sudden crack of the tavern's door slamming against the wall broke him out of his thoughts, and his attention was caught by the wet, dark haired man glaring at the bar's occupants from the doorway.

"Dark." He muttered out in surprise, and his enraged twin's eyes suddenly snapped in his direction, narrowing on his lighter half.

"You." He hissed quietly, his voice carrying across the near quiet room. "You left me in the rain!"

Link blinked at his slowly advancing twin, confused. "It's raining?"

Growling Dark grabbed Link's collar and shook him. "It is now!"

"Hey pup, who's your friend?"

Both twins looked up at the impish tone and giggle of Midna's voice and while Link only sighed at the adoring soldiers at her back, Dark's jaw dropped. "Who in the goddess's name are you?" He gasped, his anger lying forgotten in the face of Midna's overwhelming presence.

Frowning Link shoved his stunned twin into a chair earning another haunting giggle from Midna who sat gracefully in her own previously vacated seat. "Dark, this is...DARK!" Link snapped smacking his shadow's arm. Dark blinked, looking over at him and letting out an eloquent 'huh?' With a sigh Link dropped his face in one hand reaching for his drink with the other. "Dark this is Midna, Midna this is my imbecile of a twin." He took a long gulp of his beer. "Don't kill each other."

Midna tittered evilly, reaching an elegant hand across the table and lacing her fingers tightly in his shirt collar. "Why wolfy," she cooed dragging him closer and running a finger lightly down the bridge of his nose, "why on earth would we do something as silly as that?"

Dark blinked and then looked between them, slowly but surely, an angry seething look crawled across his face. "Hey," He growled, "What do you think you're doing to my brother?"

Link sighed gripping Midna's wrist, and thus it began.

Midna's dark eyes slid lazily over Dark's before turning back to Link. With a smirk at the hero's despondent expression she gripped his chin, rubbing her thumb teasingly across his lips. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked in a light tone. "I'm not doing anything he isn't used to, isn't that right Link?"

Link whimpered tugging on her wrists and turning his head in an attempt to avoid the conversation and jealous stares many of the bars other occupants were throwing his way. "Please leave me out of this." he pleaded, pursing his lips at Midna's giggle.

Dark growled leaning over and grabbing the wrist of Midna's hand. He then tugged hard, forcing the still smirking woman to release his brother and then dragged her closer across the table. Midna just giggled in that haunting way of hers, allowing her body to move smoothly toward the dark haired male. "Leave my brother alone." Dark hissed to her so quietly that if not for having born witness to this conversation more times then he could count on both hands and feet, Link would have had no clue what he'd said.

Link sighed standing from his chair. Dark was always insufferably protective when it came to his admirers and their lack of respect for his feelings, not to mention personal space. Link himself had been forced to break up more than one fight caused by Dark's valiant efforts at 'defending his honor.'

"_And by the way things are going,"_ he mused scanning the angry faces of Midna's own admirers, _"It shall probably become another one of those situations."_

Just as he was about to reach over and force his impulsive twin to release Midna, the imp held out her hand in a ceasing motion. She grinned at him and gestured for him to sit back down, and with a puzzled frown, he did so.

"So Mr. Alpha Wolf," she purred cupping Dark's chin in the palm of her hand, "just what exactly do you think I'm planning to do to your pack mate over there?"

Link groaned dropping his face into his hands. Fayore damn Midna and her excessive use of wolf innuendo.

Dark's eyebrows furrowed and his glare darkened. "The same as all the rest of course." he hissed. "You want the honor of having the Hero of Hyrule on your arm, he's nothing more than a trophy to you people."

Midna smirked but there was a touch of understanding hiding behind the mocking confidence in her eyes. "Well than pup, I think we should be introduced properly." The hand on Dark's chin suddenly yanked him forward and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he found their faces mere centimeters apart. "Humble yourself shadow," she tittered quietly, "you're sitting before the Queen of the Twilight Realm."

Dark blinked, then his jaw dropped and his hand fell away from Midna's wrist. "You're THAT Midna?" He gaped at the smirking redhead. "The one who helped Link save Hyrule?"

Midna's grin turned positively wicked as she reclined regally in her chair. "The one and only Alpha."

Dark gaped for a few more seconds before turning to Link and leveling him with an accusing stare. "Why didn't you tell me this was THAT Midna?" he demanded.

Link sighed again, one crisis averted and another one rearing its head. Only problem was that Link didn't really feel like dealing with this one anymore than the last one. Not like he had a choice."I did tell you," He explained to his twin reaching for his glass and taking a long drink, "several times in fact. It is not my fault if you choose to ignore me in favor of staring down lizards.

"That snake was evil I tell you!" Dark defended, shaking his fist with conviction as he turned to Midna to recount the tail of how he oh so bravely defeated the horrendous beast. Link simply rolled his eyes, wandering over to the counter to order another drink. It was going to be a long night.

AUTHORS NOTE

I know, not very good. Im already working on the next chapter though so I hope people actually care to read this.

May OUT! -salutes-


End file.
